The primary objective of the MBRS SCORE Program at The University of Texas at El Paso is to develop a work environment conducive to scientific research excellence in the biomedical sciences. This program will enhance and cultivate the research capabilities of the program participants by providing research support. The SCORE Program at The University of Texas at El Paso will foster interdisciplinary approaches to solving problems that affect health. In this proposal, twenty faculty members from five departments will be involved in eighteen subprojects involving biochemistry, biostatistics, bioremediation, chemistry and chemical modeling, infectious diseases, membrane assembly, and immunology research. A second focus is to increase the number of under-represented minorities participating in the biomedical sciences or in health professions. The MBRS/SCORE will help expand the opportunities for minority students, especially Hispanics, by providing the funds necessary to foster a productive research environment associated with graduate education. With our current initiatives, and through our graduate degree programs, we intend to increase the number of minority students who will seek careers in science. Our unique geographical location, and our high Hispanic enrollment, virtually assures us of succeeding in this endeavor. The University will contribute substantially to the SCORE Program by providing partial release time from teaching duties for each participating faculty member. Release time will be at University expense with an approximate dollar value exceeding $1,000,000 over the four years of this proposal.